Organizational Skills
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: As Eli and Clare are organizing the many books he owns, he finds a heavily detailed romance novel, and reads two paragraphs to her. In the end, they never got to finish organizing his books…


Disclaimer: I so totally do NOT own Degrassi, if I did, well you know what will going ;) But seriously… I don't own it.

A/N: This is a request from literarylolita, and yes, it's a smutty one-shot, maybe a two-shot, depends on how I'm feeling about it. So, yeah, I don't want to keep you from reading on, so Enjoy!

Oh and don't forget to read and review, and don't bash me because of the books Eli has, so, you have been warned, you bash me, I'll be on you like white on rice.

Enjoy!

* * *

Organizational Skills

Summary: As Eli and Clare are organizing the many books he owns, he finds a heavily detailed romance novel, and reads two paragraphs to her. In the end, they never got to finish organizing his books…

* * *

"Are you ready to fix that disorganized shelf you call a book shelf?" Clare asked as she hopped next to me by my locker. I glanced over at her and smiled weakly. I wasn't entirely excited about this, but then again, Clare is going to be coming over, so I definitely had to suck it up. I cleared my throat and smiled.

"Yeah, so excited." I responded.

"You don't sound excited." Clare said, poking my shoulder playfully. I shut my locker and locked it, and then turned to her. Clare fake pouted and I rolled my eyes. While wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I leaned down and kissed her lips. Clare smiled in the kiss and she pulled away.

"Ugh, you guys never get enough PDA do you?"

Clare and I turned to the source of the noise, and I smirked at Adam who had a playful look of disgust on his face. He smiled at me and Clare and said, "Well, I just wanted to thank Clare for tutoring me for that Biology test, I passed with an A+." Adam smiled excitedly.

"Oh, that's great Adam!" She smiled genuinely.

They continued to chat, and I was growing impatient. I wanted Clare in my house, right now alone… in my room… NOW! But, I wasn't going to rush them. After what seemed like forever, Clare and I were heading down the steps of Degrassi, and walking towards Morty. I opened the door for her and she climbed in.

After shutting the passenger door, I walked around and climbed into the driver's seat and then turned the ignition on. Soon enough we were pulling out of the parking lot and heading over to my place.

X

X

"Eli these books are so unorganized! You should really learn how to put them in order."

Clare has been nagging for the past hour, and to be honest, I have been sitting on my bed, watching her toss my books in the middle of my once clean floor. She sighed and continued to mutter words under her breath. Clare turned to me and she commanded, "Come here." I annoyingly got up from my bed and stood next to her.

"Okay so, right now, we're going to organize your Harry Potter books, since The Sorcerer's Stone comes first, you put it here, in the corner. And then?" Clare held the books in her hands and looked over at me. I blinked a few times and looked down at the books and then up at the shelf. I grabbed the next one and put it next to The Sorcerer's Stone. Clare made me feel so damn stupid because she started giving me a few pats on the shoulder saying, "Good job Eli!"

I rolled my eyes and we continued to do this, for the next hour or so.

After the first three shelves were full, I reached down and picked up a book and eyed it. Clare turned to face me and she looked down at the title.

"Eli what's that?" She asked.

"A book. Oh, it's one of those heavily detailed romance books." I smirked at Clare's face, watching it turn a bright pink color. I licked my bottom lip and flipped through the book and stopped in the middle of it, reading over it. Clare peaked over and I held the book close to my chest. Clare frowned.

"I want to see it too." She whispered.

Clearly, Clare was curious. So, I sighed and cleared my throat and started to read a few paragraphs from the novel.

_While tracing his lips up and down her ivory neck, his right hand smoothed up her thigh, under the hem of her silk blouse, and he cradled it over her left breast. Her breathing hitched as he created small circles on her flesh with his tongue, while he massaged her breast, occasionally tugging on her nipple with his index finger and thumb._

_The girl's body arched into his touch and he moaned quietly when her hand reached down and stroked his erection through his thin boxers. He leaned up and planted his lips over hers, sucking greedily on her bottom lip before plunging his tongue into her mouth—_

"O-okay! I get it." Clare interrupted me.

I smirked and looked down at her blushing face. Clare cleared her throat and she whispered, "So um, why do you have this book?" I snorted and tried not to roll my eyes. Clare is so naïve sometimes. How does she think I come up with the crazy sex positions and foreplay tips? Not from the top of my head of course. I set the book down and pulled her in front of me.

She stumbled since Clare was standing on top of a few books. Her eyes cast down and she fixed herself, and said, "Eli it's uncomfortable standing on these—EEK!"

Clare slipped and she fell back, bringing me with her, classic cliché moment – someone falls and they grab the hand of the other to bring them back with them.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Clare whimpered as she rubbed the back of her head. I realized my body was crushing hers, so when I got up to move, Clare reached up and she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me back down on top of her.

"Clare?" I asked.

She looked up at me with her deep blue eyes and I licked my bottom lip. Clare shifted around a bit, trying to get comfortable since she was lying on a pile of books, the spines digging into her back. I shifted too, and nudged her legs apart so I was lying comfortably between them.

I looked into her curious eyes and she asked, "Those paragraphs you read… it sounded a lot from what you and I do…" I smirked and leaned down to her ear, placing a soft kiss on her earlobe before I whispered, "Where do you think I get the ideas when you and I are alone?" Clare gasped as I licked the shell of her ear. She tilted her head to the side as I kissed up and down her neck.

My hand smoothed its way down from her shoulder, down her side, her wait, and settle on her hip. Clare whimpered when I didn't immediately touch her, like I always did. I smirked against her flesh and moved up to her lips, grazing them with mine. Clare leaned up to kiss me, but I moved back. She leaned up again, and I moved back again.

"Eli, please!" Clare moaned.

"Please what? Kiss you? Touch you," my voice became lower and huskier, "_Fuck_ you?"

Clare whimpered and she licked her bottom lip tantalizingly. I arched my eyebrow and smirked. Clare swallowed hard, so hard I could practically hear her gulping. She grasped the back of my head and brought me down to kiss her. I didn't waste any time in plunging my tongue in her mouth while I ran my hand up and down her side, brushing the side of her breast.

She sucked on my tongue, which caused me to moan in my throat.

I moved my hand down to her hip where I traced the zipper of her uniform skirt that settle on her hip. Clare pulled her mouth away and I licked the chain of saliva that connected our bottom lips. Clare pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth and I sucked mine into my mouth.

"Do you want to move on the bed?" I asked her.

She shook her head and lifted her hips, brushing her panty clad cunt against my slowly growing erection. We both moaned and my eyes rolled back. I could practically feel Clare smirking and she did it again, thrusting her hips up against mine. I held her hips down before she could continue. If she kept this up, I would've cum in my pants, and I don't need that right now.

I reached up and surprised her by cradling her breasts through her purple polo shirt, causing Clare to arch her back away from the books beneath her. I smirked and leaned down to lick her neck, sucking on her skin before I moved back and watched her face as I massaged her breasts, feeling her nipples harden through her thin bra and shirt.

Clare moaned breathily and I continued to softly grope her as I leaned down and whispered, "Clare are you sure you want to be on the floor? On these books?"

Clare shrugged her shoulders and said, "We're already here, why do we have to move?"

"Well, you do know where this is going right?" I smirked, slowly pushing my erection against her center. Clare gasped and moaned – she nodded her head and I shrugged my shoulders. Having sex on books might not be a bad idea. My thoughts were interrupted when Clare leaned up and kissed me, while her fingers worked on the belt buckle. I unzipped her skirt and yanked it down to pass her ankles while I helped her remove my pants.

Clare's small hand touched my erection and I moaned and squeezed her hand, putting more pressure around my cock. Clare smirked and she gripped the base through my boxers and began stroking me while I reached down and slipped my fingers around her wet panties and into her pussy.

Through clenched teeth, I managed to say huskily, "You're so damn wet." Clare smirked and she leaned up and whispered in my ear, "So are you… your boxers have a wet spot right here." Clare passed her thumb over the tip of my cock, where the damp spot was. I moaned and my hips jerked. She did it again only harder, and I could feel my cock getting more wet, spilling a small amount of pre-cum.

Clare tugged on my shirt and I removed it, her shirt came next and I pinned her wrists down next to her head – as I did this I dipped down and sucked on her nipple through her white cotton bra. Clare's back arched and she let out a low moan. I pulled my head back and Clare whimpered, "Eli please, I want you, now." I smirked.

"Patience is a virtue, Clare."

"Not right now it isn't! Eli please, I can't wait." Clare breathed heavily.

I tried not to smirk.

It's official, my used to be abstinence girlfriend is addicted to sex. Not that I mind really, I love this side of Clare, especially if she wants me to fuck her on a pile of books. I unclasped her bra after removing the grip from her wrists and attacked her breasts, instantly sucking hard on her nipple while I teased the other, making the sexiest little moans fall from my girlfriends lips.

Clare tugged on my hair and I groaned while circling my tongue around her nipple. She gasped, "Eli please, I need you so badly." I moaned against the hard piece of flesh in my mouth and pulled back. Clare thrust her hips up, and I hissed. By the way Clare's face changed as she did this, I know she was in dire need of release, so I yanked her panties down and removed my boxers.

There are many things I enjoyed about having Clare, but having sex without a condom because she's on the pill, is probably at the top of my list. While reaching down, I gripped the base of my dripping cock and rubbed it against her clit, making her hips jerk, and then teasingly moved it down to her hole, slowly pushing the tip in before I pulled out. I repeated this action, teasing her, _tormenting_ her.

Clare had lifted her hips and I thrust into her, hard.

"Oooh! Eli!" Clare cried out.

My hands gripped her hips and I flipped us over so she was on top. I shifted around before we could do anything so I can get comfortable on the books digging into my body. Clare looked down at me with her lustful blue eyes.

"Eli?" She questioned.

"Clare, fuck me." I groaned. She licked her lips and I watched her throat move as she swallowed. Clare doesn't like to be on top most of the time. So, I grabbed her hips and guide them up and down over my cock. She moaned and tossed her head back. My eyes scanned her body, and stopped at her breasts. Once Clare had gotten the hang of it, I reached up and softly grabbed her breasts, giving them a small squeeze before I massaged them in my hands.

"Ohh, Eli! A-ahh!" Clare cried out.

I pinched her nipples and watched as she moved her hips back and forth, and then up and down. The sight of my cock slipping in and out of her, made me moan and tilt my head back. Clare moaned loud and fast, the pace of her pelvic thrusts increasing in pace. I thrust my hips to meet hers while I gripped her waist. Through half lidded eyes, I watched as she played with her nipple while rubbing her clit with her free hand.

My hips moved at an erratic pace, making her body tingle in pleasure.

"Eli, oh yes! M-more, give me more!"

I thought of something and got up, Clare began to protest but I shut her up when I shoved her hard against my bookcase and thrust into her hard, causing the shelves to shake, and the books there to slowly fall out, one by one. Clare wrapped her legs around my waist and placed her hands on my shoulders. I groaned, "Fuck, Clare…" I linked my arms behind her knees, and hoisted her body up against the shelf, keeping her legs open as I kept her body weight up.

"Eli! Oh ELI!" Clare moaned. I pressed my body into hers, reaching up to grip the shelf as I plunged my cock in and out of her tight pussy.

Her moans increased in tone, and I knew that she was about to cum.

Clare's inner walls tightened around my cock and I about lost it.

My thrusts increased harder and faster, making her body thump against the book shelf, the books continued to fall one by one. I ended up getting hit by one, but as it scraped down my back, I let out a low groan. Clare gripped my shoulders and screamed my name a few more times before I felt her walls clench tight, and then relax. I refused to stop until I came though.

"Fuck, Eli!"

"Clare." I breathed against her neck.

"Eli! Eli!" Clare screamed. Her walls began to clench and I smirked. The thought of making her cum twice always overwhelmed me. I soon reached my climax and came inside her – I gave one last hard thrust before I dropped my forehead to her shoulder, breathing heavily. I slowly pulled out of her and watched her face turn bright red as I watched my cum spill down her inner thighs.

"Eli." Clare whispered.

"Yeah." I kissed her neck.

She grasped the back of my head, clenching my sweaty hair in her hands.

"We have to fix your bookshelf again…"

"Not after we relax, I can barely stand up." I smirked.

"Fine, but we're going to fix your books after." Clare moved away from me, and walked to the pile we were previously laying on. I went to grab my boxers shorts, and I slipped them on.

"Eli."

I turned to look at Clare and she held up a book asking, "What's this?" I switched glances between her blue eyes and the Kama Sutra book in her hand. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. "It's a sex book." I responded bluntly. Clare narrowed her eyes and began flipping through it, while walking to my bed, sitting on it, naked.

"Clare, I thought we were going to organize my books?" I stated.

"In a second – so that's how you do it." Clare murmured.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my books, placing them on the shelves, the ones that hadn't been stained with cum…

End!

* * *

First off, I have no idea if this was what you wanted literarylolita, buuuuut yeah, I attempted ._. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, because this is probably going to be my last post. I've been going through hell for the past few days, and I can barely concentrate on my writing. So, Alibis will be updated in the next few days, probably Wednesday or Thursday, same with Miss. Edwards; feel free to check those stories out if you haven't yet! They're really amazing in my opinion and everybody elses opinion :)

Reviews are welcome :) Leave me some!


End file.
